The Ballad of BrightRidge
The Ballad of BrightRidge is the first story added for Nimian Legends: BrightRidge. Its tagline is "Experience BrightRidge through the eyes of two young heros and discover its secrets". The player plays the role of both Rando and Giska, as they discover the secrets of the Terrapin tower, then takes control of one of them to avenge a tragedy. Chapters 1 - The Ballad of BrightRidge - Winter is coming. Rest up and get ready for a day of work 2 - Welcome to BrightRidge - Young Rando arrives on the westward carriage 3 - Hide and Seek - Follow Giska to her favorite spot and choose a character 4 - A Storm is Brewing - A storm is brewing. Hurry to BrightRidge Inn and activate all 4 lightning rods 5 - The Storm Spirit - The roof is the perfect place to see a Storm Spirit up close 6 - The Inn - BrightRidge Inn needs to be prepared for guests. Meet Boo Shoo Tush and get to work 7 - Road to Windmill Hill - Hitch a ride and clear out the old Windmill to get it running again 8 - Clean the Windmill - The old Windmill is filled with nasty Puffids. Clean it out so we can grind grain for the Inn 9 - The Merchant - Magical JumpPads from the south are on display. Try them out! 10 - Explosion - Miners have blasted rock over Butterflight Mine. Hurry and see if you can help 11 - Butterflight - Shapechange into a Butterfly and find the secret entrance to Butterflight Mine 12 - Growth - Bring BrightRidge's flowers back to life by pollinating them in the fields 13 - Busy Buddy - We need sweet HoneyRoot, a hot shower, and a well lit road to pack 'em in at the Inn 14 - Celebration - Celebrate BrightRidge Inn's success with dancing and fireworks 15 - Below - Your friend is missing. Head down the road and find them. 16 - Into the Dungeon - Miner's blast has uncovered a dungeon doorway. Your friends footsteps lead inside... 17 - Dungeon puzzle - Solve the strange symbol puzzle and progress deeper into the dungeon 18 - Power Up - Activate all 4 Energy Junctions and activate the dungeon transporter 19 - Under - Travel down to the dungeon depths and uncover the secret of it's creator 20 - Supernova - Deep in the dungeon a tale of another world comes to life before your eyes 21 - To The Core - Travel to Dungeon core and find your friend 22 - The Choice - Cross the poison to save your friend, or return to the surface and save yourself 23 - Last Walk - Deal with the aftermath of your choice 24 - Goodbye - Death has tainted BrightRidge. With the Inn sold it's time to leave for the city 25 - Above - Things have changed after 13 years away from BrightRidge 26 - Return to BrightRidge Inn - For more than a decade BrightRidge has been abandoned. Visit your old home. 27 - A Steep Climb - Begim your journey to the top of the Terrapin Tower 28 - Shutdown - Disrupt the Tower's power grid and activate the Fire Sentinel 29 - Fire Sentinel - Destroy the Sentinel's red biopods and take it down 30 - Higher Calling - Continue your journey to the top of the Terrapin Tower 31 - Disruption - Disrupt the Tower's power grid and activate the Earth Sentinel 32 - To Flight- You'll need the Eagle form to fly high enough to stop the Sentinel 33 - Earth Sentinel - Take down the Earth Sentinel 34 - Atmosphere - Continue your climb and reach the top of the Tower 35 - Corruption - Disrupt the final Power Grid 36 - SnakeGrinder - Take down the churning Snake Grinder before it devours the woods 37 - Sacrifice - Join with the spirit of BrightRidge and travel down to the Tower's Core 38 - Epilogue - BrightRidge is free. Find a peaceful spot and remember the Heros. Dialogue (Note that gameplay and cutscenes are a large part of Story Mode, and dialogue may not always be entirely clear without them.) (The player is Giska) (Follow the road to BrightRidge Inn) Morty Kebral: "The Inn's a bit creaky for our tastes. We prefer to sleep out here under the stars." Douri Kebral: "You work at BrightRidge Inn? Well, don't let me stop you. It'll take a lot of work to get that place into shape." -The Inn's pretty empty lately. If this keeps up we'll be broke soon... -There's a lot of work to do if we're to get BrightRidge Inn ready for guests -I'd better go upstairs and find Emily Emily BrightRidge: "Did you clean the outhouse Giska? Our guest will be arriving soon. Here's your wrench so you can flush it out." (Clean the outhouse) -Someone has to keep things running... -I should flush it out -There's the PipeLock (Pipelock: Hit this to start or stop a water pipe) -That'll flush it out -I'll let Emily know it's running! -(this place would fall apart without me- hehe) Emily BrightRidge: "Wonderful Giska! A clean home is a warm home, and our guest should be arriving soon" (The player is Rando) Carriage driver: "Spending another summer in BrightRidge? They must like you at the Inn." -I can see Ents in the woods! Carriage driver: "I'm in no rush to meet one." -That's OK. I'm not afraid of anything! Carriage driver: "Dum Puffids up ahead. They clog the road like weeds! Can you clear a path?" Carriage driver: "Wonderful. Hop back up on the cart and we'll be off!!" Carriage driver: "Pretty place, but you won't catch me living here..." Carriage driver: "There's that infernal tower. No good comes from them, I swear it!" Carriage driver: "A bunch of guest got sick a while back" Carriage driver: "No one knows why. A bit of a mystery." Carriage driver: "The inn didn't do too well after that - word gets around." Carriage driver: "Ms BrightRidge's been trying to fix the place up to attract more guests" Carriage driver: "You ask me, it won't help. It's those towers. Anything near them is cursed." Carriage driver: "Well, enjoy your stay!" -Thank you very much! Giska: "Follow me Rando!" Giska: "I'll show you my favorite place..." -BrightRidge is so peaceful Giska: "I'm glad you came back" -It's fun to work with Emily, isn't it? Giska: "I just hope we can fill that inn with some guests" -I see you Giska (The player can now choose between staying as Rando or switching to Giska. This choice has no effect on the dialogue.) -Wait for me! Rando/Giska: "It's nice to have someone to walk with..." -BrightRidge IS rather beautiful, isn't it? Rando/Giska: "Lightning storm! Quick... let's get to the inn" Rando/Giska: "Our lightning rods will protect the inn" Rando/Giska: "We just have to whack that one to get it started..." (Lightning Rod: Hit this during storms to activate the lightning rod) -Great work! Meet me on the roof... -(Wow, this is one leaky inn...) Emily BrightRidge: "Your friend is waiting for you on the roof, hurry and you might see a Storm Spirit up close" -There's a chance we'll see the Storm Spirit up close... -Time to get to work! Emily BrightRidge: "Boo Shoo Tush is our new Barmaid. You should go downstairs and say hello. She's a bit rough around the edges - perfect for a life in BrightRidge!" -We finally hired a Barkeeper. I can't wait to meet her! Boo Shoo Tush: "Nice to meet you. The bar's dusty, but it's sturdy oak. I can make it work, but what we need now is some grain from the old Mill. A wagon's pulled up out front to take you there." -Oooo... a wagon ride! Emily BrightRidge: "The wagon will take you straight to the Windmill. I know you love a wagon ride." -I hope the road's clear... Morty Kebral: "I love a good wagon ride, but my wife hates it when I drive to fast..." Douri Kebral: "Be careful on that wagon. Don't fall off and bump your head or we'll have to take care of you" Carriage driver: "All aboard! Next stop, Windmill Hill." Carriage driver: "Get that Windmill running and we'll have grain for ale and bread" -That would attract more guests to BrightRidge Inn... -Puffids up ahead! Ill hop down and clear the road Carriage driver: "Wonderful. Hop back up on the cart and we'll be off" Carriage driver: "The Spirit of BrightRidge! She's taken an interest in you" Carriage driver: "You must have something special" -The view on this road is beautiful Carriage driver: "The sunrising over the Open Coast... it's a famous attraction" Carriage driver: "There's the Windmill... Been on that hill for generations" -More Puffids. I'll get rid of them. Carriage driver: "Great work. Hop back up on the cart and let's go" (Clear all the Puffids from the Mill) Fumpin Tootoo: "You did it. I'll head in and start grinding grain. Emily's going to be very pleased." Britt Tootoo: "You should head back to BrightRidge Inn. We'll make sure the grain gets there" (Return to BrightRidge Inn when you are ready) -The Open Coast seceded from the Empyre and abolished slavery -The Empyre still has an eye on BrightRidge though for the ore and wood -Bresk is a big city, and they've clear cut most of the good wood near it -They've been logging BrightRidge for some time now. They sure fill up the Inn) (If you want to run around freely you can do that too. You don't have to work right away) -The Spirit of BrightRidge is a mysterious creature. I think she's connected to the earth itself -And that tower... I heard there are many of them across the nation -Where they came from no one knows... Morty Kebral: "Great job clearing out that old mill. We'll have fresh bread and sticky sweets ready in no time" Douri Kebral: "I suppose you did good work. I admit im looking forward to some nice cool Ale tonight" Empyre Merchant: "With all the guests arriving I should make a huge profit in sales!" Emily BrightRidge: "Wonderful work! If we can fill the Inn with guests we might be able to save it" Boo Shoo Tush: "We can use the Mill grain for bread and ale! There's already a few new guests at the inn. Be a good host and take a moment to say hello to them." Noan Unter: "Dam Deer. I can't take a walk in the woods without stepping in a footfull of stag dung. I wish someone would take care of that beast!" Jack Hay: "This is not a bad Inn, it just needs a little more work, and the countryside is beautiful" Sore Wendy: "I've heard the power of flight lies at the top of Eagle's Keep atop the tallest peak behind the clouds. Wouldn't it be wonderful to fly?" Emily BrightRidge: "Merchants are a good sign for us. It means more people coming to BrightRidge" Boo Shoo Tush: "There's a Merchant out front. Let's see what she's got!" Empyre Merchant: "JumpPads straight from the Southern Citystates. Why don't you give them a try? Just run and Jump, Jump, Jump!" (Run and Jump. Jump, Jump) (JumpPads will sink when you're not jumping) Morty Kebral: "Ooo- JumpPads! My uncle used to have some. They're very rare Douri Kebral: "You break those JumpPads they'll make you pay for 'em" Emily BrightRidge: "What a wonderful toy! You deserve some playtime - enjoy!" Boo Shoo Tush: "Haha- always livening up the place, aren't you?" Noan Unter: "We didn't have JumpPads when I was a kid. we had to settle for Magic Carpets" Jack Hay: "JumpPads were used in the Black Revolt of 1712" Sore Wendy: "Wonderful, to leap and soar in the clouds. I heard they can only go so high though..." (Return to the Merchant when you're ready) Empyre Merchant: "Hope you enjoyed the JumpPads. But they're 5000 gold each. Maybe you can afford some when you're older..." Boo Shoo Tush: "You're tough enough. Go check out the mine and see if the blast damaged anything" -Follow me! Noan Unter: "Graddam Dri Doost! It's that special powder the Empyre's been using. It packs an explosive punch but it's dangerous stuff..." Jack Hay: "Well, you need miner for ore and, frankly, for Inn guests. You can't have it both ways..." Sore Wendy: "BrightRidge's beauty is almost beyond words. But those horrible sounds... they spoil the peace and tranquility" Emily BrightRidge: "Check out the mine if you want but promise me you'll be careful." -Empyre miners use DriDoost to blast the rock Empyre Merchant: "Mining's such a dangerous job, and all for the people in Southern City" -I've never heard a blast this big before... I hope they're OK Morty Kebral: "I heard that blast! It came from down the road at Libertesse. The Miner's must be blasting rock..." Douri Kebral: "The Empyre won't be happy until they strip all of BrightRidge's resources" Rando/Giska: "The spirit of BrightRidge... I wonder if she can help" Rando/Giska: "That smokes coming from Butterflight Mine..." Empyre Miner: "We're OK... that blast was bigger than we expected" -it looks like it caved in... Oh no! Empyre Miner: "The rock's blocked the roof... all that Ore lost..." -Empra butterflies migrate in that cave... they'll be trapped Rando/Giska: "I think the spirit wants you to climb that tower..." -I'm up for a good climb -I wonder how she can help... (Butterflight Steep: The first tower built in BrightRidge and symbol of nature's power. The tower predates even the forest surrounding it, which has largely overgrown the ancient structure.) -Almost there... (Butterfly Rune: You have acquired the Butterfly form. Change your form in Options > Shapechange. Gamepad Y or Triangle Button for Options) (You can Fly! Go save the butterflies...) -I've always dreamed of flying -It looks like another way to reach Butterfly Cave... -I should be able to fly into that pipe... -This should lead me to the top of the cave... -Wow... a whole migration... i need to get them out of here -There's a nice landing place... (Use your BOW to blast the puffids and break the rocks. OPTIONS > ACTIONS > BOW) -The tunnel's open, time to fly outside -This looks like the way out -Butterflies can use this tunnel to exit the cave -I think i see an exit up ahead -I can smell a field of pollen nearby... -Over there.. I see a field... -If butterflies can pollinate flowers so can I! -A field full or seedling ripe for pollination... (Use your Butterfly form to pollinate the seedlings) (Return to BrightRidge Inn) -Butterflies keep the forests healthy -Those flowers will be great for the Honey Bees... Brill Roonda: "With grain comes rats. you'll be glad im here. just don't shapechange into one or i'll catch you!" Kyllian Ursa: "Blocking Butterfly cave was an accident. They happen you know." Ekitom Pullset: "I'm not surprised. Cultures have spoken about Shapeshifters for centuries. It's theoretically possible" Jack Hay: "It's quite simple really. Plants need insects to pollinate them. I learned all about it in Byria University." Sore Wendy: "I heard you can change into a Butterfly. Is it true?" Noan Unter: "Shapechanging is dark magic I say. Nothing good about it!" Skiklim Venderbush: "Bear. Deers. Wolves. I can't wait to get to the hunt. Those beasts won't stand a chance against me" Grandia Alar: "Have you seen the quality of the Oakwood around here? It's astounding. properly treated it could last centuries" Optima Fanta: "I've painted butterflies before, but never met anyone who could become one, until today!" Gruntle MacBrude: "Looks like a lot of new wealth pouring into the place. This Inn might be justthe place to make some sweet deals!" Emily BrightRidge: "It's wonderful we're getting new guests, but I hope they wont all be Empyre folk..." Morty Kebral: "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. How did you do that?" Douri Kebral: "I have to admit, those flowers smell so sweet. It's wonderful to see life come back to BrightRidge." Boo Shoo Tush: "Ther's some Honey Root just down the road. I can use it with the grain to make some delicious sticky sweets!" Rando/Giska: "Follow me. There's some Honey Root just around the corner" Sore Wendy: "Honey Root fresh from nature- there's nothing like it. Back in Bresk it's always imported and stale" Optima Fanta: "Honey Root can be ground into a pugment that yields the most beautiful yellows ever to grace a canvas" Gruntle MacBrude: "Hmmm, if I can figure out how to get fresh Honey Root to Bresk faster I could make a fortune, or more of one..." Emily BrightRidge: "Honey root can be used for all kinds of treats. With Boo Shoo's cooking we're sure to attract more guests Jack Hay: "Um, Honey Root is from the same family as Puffids you know. You're basically eating mutated Puffids!" Ekitom Pullset: "The ancients used Honey Root to firm up skin. For a long time it was out of the reach of most people, a treat for queens" Kyllian Ursa: "Graddam Honey Root sounds good to me, especially after a long day under the sun" Brill Roonda: "Honey brings rats. You folk are crazy bringing so much food in here." Noan Unter: "You'll need more than honey to attract guests here. How about someone getting rid of that graddam deer poop!" Grandia Alar: "Back in Savar we lived on Honey Root. All the energy we'd need logging the Sicamid trees" Skiklim Venderbush: "Bears love Honey Root- all the sweet and none of the sting. There must be some lurking around here" Rando/Giska: "You can shoot it down with your bow" -I'll find a good viewpoint and switch to my Bow Rando/Giska: "mmmmm... this is the good stuff" -My dad used to make me Honey Root drinks -I hope he's enjoying one now... Morty Kebral: "That's some haul. A lot to caryy for such a young one isn't it?" Douri Kebral: "Go ahead and eat that Honey Root, I swer you'll be climbing the walls until sunset" Brill Roonda: "I'll let everyone know the Inn has fresh Honey Root. That will pack them in." Noan Unter: "That Honey Root doesnt look very healthy, but it'll get the job done" Grandia Alar: "Mmmmm. Boiled Honey Root, just like back home" Skiklim Venderbush: "Get that Honey Root cooked up quick before it rots- it doesn't last very long" Kyllian Ursa: "Let's get that honey root to the barmaid so she can whip somethig up. I'm starving." Ekitom Pullset: "Rats love Honey Root, I warned you. Might as well gett it behind the bar and sealed up" Jack Hay: "Enjoy your Honey Root but a warning, eat too much and Jonny Blacktooth will find you" Sore Wendy: "The Inn's lucky to have you. look at all the Honey Root you collected" Optima Fanta: "Maybe i can have some Honey Root so i can make some gorgeous yellow paint" Gruntle MacBrude: You're a fast worker. The Inn's warming up nicely and your hospitality helps" Emily BrightRidge: "You're so resourceful, and such a hard worker. Go on and bring the honey root to Boo Shoo" Boo Shoo Tush: "Honey Root! Wonderful. Second, let's get some hot showers ready for our guests" -Step 1, Turn on the pipes! Grandia Alar: "Graddam hot water! this is worth the trip. Ill be sure to spread the word." Noan Unter: "You won't catch me in a scalding shower. A good cold one is the only way to get clean and stay sharp!" Skiklim Venderbush: "Those lightning rods do more than protect the inn, they store the energy inside them." Brill Roonda: "Water brings Rats. Showers have water. You're gonna get Shower rats. It won't be pretty." Kyllian Ursa: "I'm clear on this. Hot showers are good. Sign me up!" Ekitom Pullset: "How are you going to heat up the shower water. this won't end well" Jack Hay: "These pipes are centuries old. But i wonder what's powering them?" Sore Wendy: "I'm not sure i trust the running water. The power to run them must come from the tower?" Optima Fanta: "Wonders! I can scrub this sticky yellow paint off myself. Yuck!" Gruntle MacBrude: "Now this is ingenious! You use the lightning stored in the rods to heat the pipes!" Emily BrightRidge: "The Inn's famous for our hot showers. We've put those pipes and those storms to good use." Morty Kebral: "Glee! I've heard of your hot showers. heated water- imagine that!" Douri Kebral: "Shhh... please offer my husband a free shower, he needs it" (Pipelock: Hit this to start or stop a waterpipe) -Step 2, heat her up! (Lightning Rod: Hit this to discharge the captured energy and heat the water) -Who says we can't innovate? -Hot water for everyone Boo Shoo Tush: "Last job! Will you two light the lamps along the road. We want to make travellers feel welcome, and safe" Grandia Alar: "This is why I love the wilds. there's true beauty in these woods, and a connection to the mother" Noan Unter: "I have to admit, the Inn looks comforting at night. Good work." Skiklim Venderbush: "Night hunting might be just the thing for me..." Brill Roonda: "Rats are my life. My life is rats. What have i done?" Kyllian Ursa: "I can't wait to tell my wife about the evening light, it sparkles, like her eyes..." Ekitom Pullset: "I wonder, will the people of the Empyre leave BrightRidge to it's natural beauty? I hope so but I fear not..." Jack Hay: "Impressive how many guests you've managed to attract." Sore Wendy: "And the lights illuminated the worn and gnarled road that led to BrightRidge Inn... yes, it's poetic" Optima Fanta: "I'm inspired to paint again by the evening's light..." Gruntle MacBrude: "You have a remarkable inn here. i'd bet you could sell it for a tidy profit..." Emily BrightRidge: "The light shall shine into the darkness and chase it away..." Morty Kebral: "What a beautiful evening light. Please tell my wife I love her." Douri Kebral: "My husband's a lazy bag of bones, but I love him dearly and his kind heart..." Rando/Giska: "I've had a great time today." -Me too. Come on, let's light those lamps! (Light the road lamps to welcome travellers) -What a long day Rando/Giska: "It's time for a break" Empyre Merchant: "You've really packed them in, and increased my sales. If you're ever in the city, i might have some spare JumpPads for you..." Morty Kebral: "Hmmm.. why can't we stay in the Inn instead of out here? It sounds like fun over there." Douri Kebral: "Under the stars, Morty, that's the best roof to have over your head" Brill Roonda: "Fireworks are great! the noise will scare the rats away" Skiklim Venderbush: "Great work today. Youve really transformed this Inn into something special" Noan Unter: "I wish I could dance, but my bum leg stops me cold... dance a dance for me?" Grandia Alar: "Fireworks in the woods? Are they crazy?" Kyllian Ursa: "Quite an impressive jig. Like the olde songs from back home..." Ekitom Pullset: "Byria is famous for it's massive dance halls. But I quite prefer the intimacy of this Inn" Jack Hay: "Fireworks are a fire hazard." Sore Wendy: "Dancing. poetry. painting. sculpture. All filled with life and all wonderful. Dance the night away young one" Optima Fanta: "Ooo.. you can see the fireworks from the roof!" Gruntle MacBrude: "What an exquisite delight. There will be fireworks tonight. What a celebration." Boo Shoo Tush: "Time to celebrate! Have a dance by the fireplace, then climb up to the roof for some fireworks!' Emily BrightRidge: "The fireworks are about to start. Climb up on the roof and get a good view." -It's a real celebration tonight -Somethings wrong... -Emily, did you see my friend? Emily BrightRidge: "I'm sure your friend is nearby, probably exploring if I know them. Maybe the guests have seen them..." Gruntle MacBrude: "I had a hot shower this morning - what a marvelous bit of technology." Optima Fanta: "Don't panic. I'll bet your friend is playing in a field somewhere" Jack Hay: "Mmmm that honey root was delicious. This inn is as good as they say it is" Ekitom Pullset: "You should see the wonderful jewelry the make from BrightRidge Ore. Stunning to behold but cost a life's work" Sore Wendy: "I still feel a bit uneasy being so close to a Tower, but i admit the service here is wonderful!" Kyllian Ursa: "I'm usually never up this early, but there's something about that crisp BrightRidge morning air" Brill Roonda: "Rats!" Skiklim Venderbush: "I'm going to hunt deer today- prepare yourself for a huge feast" Noan Unter: "You kids are so adventurous. Why, i saw your friend journey off into the woods this morning..." Grandia Alar: "You shouldn't venture out alone into the woods. Stay on the roads where it's safe" Boo Shoo Tush: "Your friend took off down the road this morning. That one's so curious." Empyre Merchant: "I saw your friend run down the road earlier. Always exploring that one..." Morty Kebral: "You and your friend have such a wonderful spirit of adventure, just be careful to stay out if harms way" Douri Kebral: "Don't let your friend wander around alone- who knows what secrets BrightRidge holds..." (Find Your friend...) -They seemed a bit indifferent -Hello? -If this is a joke it isn't funny -They must be on the other side... -Those are their footprints... -What happened here? Empyre Miner: "this round machine... it came out of the ruins, and suddenly it and your young friend were gone!" (Enter the Dungeon) Empyre Miner: "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" -More crumbling ruins... BrightRidge is older than i thought -That stuff looks dangerous... (ToxPool: If you remain in a ToxPool too long you will be poisoned. Jumping will splash and make it worse.) -This stuff burns!!! I feel sick... -I'd better stay out of those pools... -The footprints lead to that portal -Let's see if I can get it activated (Power Junction: Hit to activate) (Enter the Elevator) -What on Ril IS this...? -The Towers.. they must be from another world? -That door's opening up... what's behind it? -Are you down there? -This must be below the Tower... -That Poison... it's everywhere... -I see them across the poison - they're hurt... (Choose: Cross the poison to save your friend, or return to the surface and save yourself) (At this point, the following chapter will have different dialogue depending on whether they continue into the ToxPools or go back to the Elevator.) Save your friend: -I'm coming for you... hold on! -I see them, they're still breathing... -I won't give up -I won't give up -The poison burns, but I have to keep going -There's the way up... -I'll get us home -My strength is fading... -Have to keep going up -I couldn't leave you back there -My chest hurts... -Hold on, we're almost outside Emily BrightRidge: "By the Sky, Children! - oh no..." -...It was worth it to save you... -...i do not feel well... Rando/Giska: "I'm here with you" Rando/Giska: "I won't leave your side..." -...I...want to watch the sunrise... ... ... (After this point, the player character switches to the remaining option and all following dialogue is the same for either choice. '') ''Save yourself: -If I save them I'll be poisoned... -I can't make that sacrifice -Forgive me... Emily BrightRidge: "By the Sky, Children! - oh no..." -I wanted to save them but it was too dangerous Emily BrightRidge: "Why did they go down there at all" -They were curious, like me -Maybe it should have been me... -they'll never see the sunrise again... (After this point, all following dialogue is the same for either choice.) Emily BrightRidge: "A life was lost far too young..." Emily BrightRidge: "This tower's poison is killing us" Emily BrightRidge: "That's why I sold the Inn" Emily BrightRidge: "This tower is to dangerous, it brings only death" Emily BrightRidge: "I will see you in the Southern City my friend..." Carriage driver: "Been watching folks leave all day. Something about toxic pools?" Carriage driver: "I told them, its that Gradam tower- they're no good" Carriage driver: "Smart to getout while you can" -Someday someone will deal with that tower -I'll be back BrightRidge, I promise (Dear Emily, After 13 years I still feel the pain of our loss. I am returning to BrightRidge, and I promise you I will bring the poison tower down. Your friend, always.) -So much has changed... -Machines are everywhere... -I have to find the Spirit of BrightRidge -By the Sky! She looks so weak... Spirit of BrightRidge: "...follow me. I will use what power I have to help you..." (The Cloven Climb) (Stag Rune: You have acquired the Stag form. Change your form in Options > Shapechange. You can run at great speed in Deer form.) (Your Deer form can run faster.) (Return to BrightRidge Inn) (You can change shapes anytime in your options) (Look around the Ruined Inn) -Back then all we had to do was run in the sun, and collect HoneyRoot... -It's time to climb this tower -Spirit, i need your power once again... (Climb the Terrapin) -That Ember Sentinel powers the tower... -It's time to Jump, Jump, Jump! (Run off the edge and Jump!) (Jump. Jump. Jump.) (Smash the Sentinel's Red Biopods) -One down! -Time to climb the next part of the tower... -These JumpPads have limits, but they'll get me partway up... -Upwards... -Disrupted the Power Grid. That will get her attention. -As the Tower's power fades the Spirit's grows... -By the Sky!! -It's swallowing up the earth itself! -I have to take it down... -Jump. Jump. Jump! I have to reach it's core... -This won't work. The JumpPads won't get me high enough -I need your help again spirit -I need the power of flight to reach that machine -Almost there... (Eagle's Keep) (Eagle's Rune: You now have the power of flight. Select Eagle icon in your options to fly) -There are few places an Eagle cannot reach (Disable the Sentinels Shield) -Down she goes... -I have to keep moving! (You can shapechange or enable jump pads in your options) -Now to finish my climb -Upwards... -Snake Grinder! I saw one once... off the coast of Residi Bay -The destruction was terrible... -Spirit, grant me the ultimate form... -I need the power of the Dracozid... (Dracozid Rune: You can shapechange into a Dracozid. Select Dracozid icon in your options to fly) -Dracozids can breathe fire -Just one thing left to do... (Enter the Tower Core) Category:Nimian Legends: Brightridge Category:Stories